Hoenn Journeys
by Etherelemental
Summary: Ruby is searching for his Feebas Mimi who he had chased away in a fit of anger, while Sapphire is searching for Ruby to try and help him. Manga characters are used, so don't complain about that.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes: I'm doing this due to a request that I received. I'm not exactly sure where I'll be going with this, but I will be working on it. Also, please note that I'm creating personalities for several of the characters from what I can get from the manga summaries. The events will take place after the three titans have returned to where they sleep. Also, I'll have a few other characters in here from the other parts of the Manga; however Red, Blue, Green, and Silver won't be in here. I might bring in Yellow, Gold, and Crystal, but that's yet to be seen and is unlikely. Anyway, if you don't like, feel free to flame. But if you like it, please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing about pokemon. I have a few of the games and other stuff, but not the rights. (It'd be nice to though. )

* * *

Prologue 

Ruby sighed. He was tired from walking all day, but there was more to his present mood than that. Now that everything was taken care of, he really was able to let the events sink in. Although he'd confessed to Sapphire that he was the boy that she'd known those years ago, Ruby wasn't sure if he really was the same, since he'd changed a lot more than he'd really care to admit, even to himself. After all, he had gotten so involved with appearances that he'd chased away one of the most loyal pokemon that he's had. Ruby looked at the cloudless sky and wondered why it should be such a nice day when he felt so miserable. Ruby shook his head. There just wasn't anything he could do to fix things. He'd left a note for Sapphire letting him know that he was gong to be around, but probably would see her because he has to take care of some things before he could really spend some time with her.

Ruby wasn't even sure that he wanted to be where others would be. It just wasn't something that he could handle. Ruby figured that he'd first go to where he first found Mimi and hopes that he'd be able to make up with her. After all, even if Mimi didn't want him as her trainer anymore. Ruby knew that he at least needed to talk with her and hope that she'd understand that he truly is sorry about being so mean to her during that contest, when he knew that Mimi was trying her best, especially under the conditions that they were in. Ruby shook his head as he remembered that he never was interested in a Feebas, but rather a Milotic and was just taking his accumulated frustration out on Mimi while, there wasn't anything wrong with what Mimi had done. And yet, Ruby was sure that he'd hurt Mimi more than she deserved, while he was the one who should have been discarded like regular trash, after all he wasn't much better. Ruby wouldn't let his other pokemon know what he was thinking, because of the simple fact that they would try to make him look at things differently. While he knew that there wasn't any changing the fact that he had chased away something that was dearer to him than he really had realized.

Wallace should have gone after Mimi and not after me. Ruby told himself as he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. After all, Mimi is the one that had a better personality. If I had been lost, Sapphire would have been able to save Hoenn even if I wasn't there. All these thoughts ran through Ruby's mind, but the one that struck him the deepest was the one that even though Sapphire hurt him back when they had first met, he'd become even worse when he hurt Mimi. Because at the time when Sapphire cause Ruby to get hurt at least the conditions were understandable, after all, how often do little kids get attacked by a Salamence and remain perfectly calm for the entire time? While he just let all his frustrations build to the point where he was not just mean, but very cruel to his pokemon that didn't even deserve to be treated like that ever, especially since she had tried her best for someone who wasn't even worth it. Ruby sighed. I really should find a place to get some sleep, Ruby thought. He shook his head. There wasn't anything he could do about what's happened. It was just something that he had to accept if he was going to make amends with Mimi.

* * *

Sapphire looked out the window. She hadn't seen Ruby for a few days. She hoped that he was fine, but she couldn't help but wonder if she had helped push him to this point. She knew that he had been hurting over something for a while and she couldn't help but feel a little responsible about it. Logically she knew that she was being irrational, but she knew that after she had chased Ruby away from Fortree City when all the pandemonium was beginning he was upset. Then when she had met up with him again later, she thought that she saw some sort of shadow in his eyes, like he was keeping part of him hidden so that they could get the job done; that and the fact that he no longer had one of his pokemon with him. Sapphire knew that she had nothing to do with Ruby having one less pokemon, but she couldn't help but feeling responsible for causing such pain to him. Especially when she was able to see that he had enough problems when she was yelling at him for being reluctant to help battle at all when chaos was starting to break out around all of Hoenn. And then there was the time when she found out that he was the boy that she'd forced away when they were younger, while at the same time hurting emotionally, while he had felt that she had done the same to him. 

Sapphire wondered if that first encounter was necessary for the recent events with the three titans. Sapphire shook her head. Whatever it was or wasn't, was something that was irrelevant right now. What mattered was the fact that she had once again forced away her love. After a while of reflection, Sapphire made up her mind to find Ruby and let him know that she was at fault for what happened at Fortree. Sapphire wondered if Ruby would actually listen to her, or would he be trapped in his inner demons? Sapphire shook her head, walking over to her bed. Regardless of whether or not that situation occurred, she knew that she'd need to let him know. Only then could she allow herself to try to figure out how best she could help him. Sapphire nodded. That was what she needed to do.

As Sapphire lay on her bed, she decided what she'd need to do tomorrow to prepare to find Ruby. First she'd need to find Wallace and talk to him about Ruby. She had a pretty good idea of how to get a hold of him. Sapphire sighed. She would have left that moment, but she knew that her mother would have a hard time letting her leave at this time. Night had fallen over an hour ago, and Sapphire knew that she would at least need time to pack. Sapphire smiled for the first time since she came to her room to think things over; her first genuine smile for a few days as well. Things were going to start looking good. Sapphire just knew.

* * *

Author's Notes: So? What do you think of this? I'll be progressing more in this. I have a general idea of where I'll be taking this. And its likely that more of the summaries will come out while I'm still working on this, and probably a bit of this will then be completely away from the summaries, but if that happens, I'll just let this continue as it is. Anyway, please review if you want me to continue. I don't get much inspiration to continue if I don't get reviews. Even flames are nice. Since I'll at least know that it's been read. 


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry for the delay. I've just had a lot going on. (And writer's block is never very helpful. ) Anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

Wallace was walking down the streets of Slateport taking care of some business. It really seemed like a long time since Kyogre and Groudon were rampaging across Hoenn, but he knew that it hadn't been very long. Everything seemed back to normal, but Wallace couldn't help but wonder how many were just putting on a façade that they were all right. I know I'm not, Wallace told himself. So much had gone on that even his friends seemed to need time to start looking at things as they once had. If any of them ever could go back to the way they once were. 

Wallace shook his head as he continued on to his destination. As long as Team Aqua and Team Magma never reformed, then they wouldn't have anything to worry about that wasn't just the natural course of things. However, that still didn't stop suspicious characters from appearing from time to time and since he couldn't really do anything about them, he just had to ignore them. Including the one in the cape that he could see getting off of the ship that had come from Vermillion city. Wallace shook his head. He wished that there was a way to keep people like that out of Hoenn, but he knew that there just wasn't anyway to really keep people like Team Magma or Aqua from entering Hoenn since the leaders were at least people who had been in Hoenn for a long while. And Wallace knew that they didn't enter as suspicious characters.

If only things were that simple. Wallace would have just forgotten about the figure in the cloak, but that guy was walking straight towards him, with a pace that said that there was he had a purpose. Wallace decided to wait for him, while making certain that he'd have his pokemon ready just in case the person wanted to attack him. However, the man stopped twenty feet from Wallace. Wallace could see the man easily and wondered what he wanted.

"You were involved in the recent incident here in Hoenn, right?"

Wallace was startled. Not many people in Hoenn really knew that he was involved in the battle. They all knew that the gym leaders were involved, as well as other powerful trainers, but most of them didn't really know who the gym leaders were, mostly because they didn't really care to know. So, someone from another region knowing that he was involved in the battle was definitely something to look at. However, Wallace saw no reason to hide the fact about that, so he nodded. "Yes, I was involved in that. Why do you want to know?"

The man ignored the question. "What happened to the third titan, Rayquaza?"

Now this was really startling. The only ones who really knew about the third titan were those who had fought against Groudon and Kyogre. Whoever this guy was, was definitely well informed. Especially with information that was tightly guarded. "I assume that Rayquaza went back wherever it came from," Wallace answered, after a few minutes of thought.

"Where would that be?"

Wallace was getting uneasy about this. The man didn't seem to be threatening, but there was an air about him that Wallace just didn't trust. Almost as if he had caused something near to what had happened in Hoenn. However, Wallace still couldn't find a reason to really trust him. So, he finally answered, "I wasn't the one who got him. If you want to know more, ask Norman." Wallace knew that if this man knew more about what happened, then he'd probably know who Norman was. After all, this man knew about Rayquaza, and that was something that the Pokemon Association was keeping under tight guard. Wallace shook his head as he continued to where he had been originally heading. He'd contact Norman about that strange guy, just so that Norman wouldn't be as caught off guard as he was. All that Wallace hoped was that nothing serious would happen this soon after the titans clashed. Hoenn would not be able to last another disaster like that.

* * *

Sapphire was tired. Although she had a pretty good idea of where to find Wallace, she really didn't know where he'd be. Even though she knew that she could go to Sootopolis to talk to Juan, but it was quite a distance, and the longer that she took to find Wallace, the less the chance that she'd be able to get much help in finding Ruby. There was no way that she was going to let herself lose him again, at least not if she could do anything about it. She sighed as she looked at the sky that was quickly turning from afternoon to twilight. Sapphire knew that she was near Oldale Town, which would mean that she might be able to try to make a phone call from the pokecenter; although she wasn't sure if Juan would answer if she called him, but she knew that it was the best option that she had currently. After all, the worst that could happen would be that she just would be back to not knowing how to get in touch with Wallace, with the exception that she'd have one less option, but that less option wouldn't be from a lack to trying. 

Finally, Sapphire climbed the rise that kept her from being able to view Oldale Town. A warm bed never sounded so good to her, even though she was used to roughing it, as she'd do that most of the time before she met Ruby when they made their challenge. As she thought about Ruby, Sapphire suddenly felt depressed all over again. There just wasn't anything that she could do, and she suddenly felt helpless. Not something that she was used to feeling. All that feeling did was make her want to lash out at something. Anything. Unfortunately, the only things that she could lash out at, would hurt her much more than she could hurt them. Which is why she found herself nursing her hand after smashing her fist into a nearby boulder.

Eventually Sapphire made her way into town and quickly made it to the Pokemon center. After looking through the phone book to find the phone number for the gym in Sootopolis city. Once she had found it, she made her call.

"Hello?"

Luck was with her as she could tell that Juan was the one answering. "Hi, Juan. I needed to ask you something," Sapphire answered, not bothering with pleasantries, wanting to get done with her business before anything else.

"Sure. I'd be happy to help you." A pause then Juan continued. "Do you plan on coming here, or is it something that you can just ask me on the phone?"

Sapphire smiled. Of course he'd help her. After all, he was the one that helped her prepare for the battle with Kyogre and Groudon. The one, which Ruby forced her to watch from the sidelines, while he took on both of the titans, and beat them. The thought of Ruby caused a pang of hurt to erupt, which Sapphire quickly smothered. Getting all emotional was not going to help her here. Plus, Juan might get worried about her and come over to Oldale Town himself, which was not necessary. All she needed was to know where Wallace was. "Actually, I was wondering if you might know where Wallace might be," Sapphire answered, once she was certain that she had herself completely under control.

"Well, I know that he was in Slateport city," Juan answered after a moment of silence. "But, I'm not sure I remember what he was doing in there." Another pause. "Maybe one of the other gym leaders might have a clue. Are you near any of the cities with a gym in it?"

"Yeah, I'm close to Petalburg," Sapphire replied, already knowing where the gyms were without having to even think about where they were, as she had memorized them long, long ago. "I just don't know if Norman will be there."

"Don't worry about that. He's been there since the events calmed down. I think that he's been helping restore Petalburg, but he might be working on another project. I could have kept in better contact, but I've been busy with the repairs that happened around my gym, that I just haven't had time."

"It's okay. I'm sure I'll be able to get what I needed," Sapphire answers. "As long as Norman is there, I'm sure I'll be able to find him."

* * *

Ruby stared at the stars. He wished that he could just relax and allow himself to enjoy the view, but he didn't think that he deserved that. After all, he still hadn't been able to apologize to Mimi, and he wondered if he'd actually be able to find her again. He knew that he wouldn't want to find himself if he'd done what he did to Mimi to himself. He sighed as he considered how far away he was from where he had found Mimi. He suspected that he had maybe about a day or two or hard traveling if he was going to get there with the path that he had set for himself. 

He knew that he'd be able to make better time if he went along the routes, but that would mean that he'd be likely to run into other people, and Ruby wanted to encounter as few people as possible. That way he'd be able to avoid any unnecessary conversation that would probably end badly, considering the state of mind he was in. Ruby sighed as he knew that things would probably just keep on getting worse. Much worse than he really expects things to get. After all, isn't that how things always work? When you're depressed and not doing well, everything starts to fall apart, and nothing goes right? Ruby just wasn't sure how long that would last, or if it would ever end.

* * *

So, any good? Please leave a review. That way, I'll know what to change to make it better in future chaps. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby sighed as he got up. His sleep was just as good as he'd been having for the past several nights. Which was to say, not very good at all. But, regardless, he still made himself get up, take care of cleaning up the area he used to camp in, and feed his pokemon as well as himself, since they wouldn't eat unless he assured them that he was going to eat as well. And even though he was touched by their concern, that still didn't make him feel any better about himself. After all, what kind of trainer really did what he did to their own pokemon?

-----

Meanwhile, Sapphire was getting up herself and doing much of the same things that Ruby was doing, but she was distracted by the fact that she was worried about Ruby. However, she knew that she needed to get moving towards Littleroot if she was going to speak with Norman. Which is why she found herself making her way out of Oldale Town in the early morning. If she hiked all day, she might be able to make it there either by that evening or late afternoon. However, if she rode her Aggron, she should be able to make it there by noon. Which would be probably the best time she'd be able to make regardless.

Even though she couldn't get there fast enough, the breeze caused by her Aggron's momentum was at least refreshing. When she finally arrived at Petalburg, she called back her Aggron into it's pokeball and made her way over to the gym.

When she arrived, she wasn't too surprised to see that he had a visitor. After all, it was a gym and probably would get challengers every so often. What was surprising was that whoever it was, was arguing quite heatedly by Norman. The volume of the argument was also quite surprising. Even though she was at the gate of the wall surrounding the gym, she could still hear the argument clearly.

"Tell me that then!"

"If you are meant to find him, then you won't need my help."

Sapphire continued on, not caring that she might be walking into a bad situation.

"So, he did go back to his sleep."

"If that's what you believe, then you should look there."

"I did. But you were the one who found him last time when there wasn't any clues for you to look for. So you would know where to look out of anyone."

Sapphire opened the door to the gym, noticing a man in a cape standing across from Norman. Neither seemed to acknowledge her, but she doubted that either didn't know she was there. They just continued to focus on the other.

"It still took me five years to find him and even then I got lucky. If you want to search for him, be my guest. Just don't try to involve me. I've lost enough to him as it is." Sapphire was glad that they seemed to be calming down a bit. As they were gradually lowering their voices. She didn't think that it was because of her, so she didn't allow herself to think that they were putting up a front for her sake, but rather because they were in fact getting a little calmer.

"Well, then I'll take my leave."

With a flourish, the caped man turned and walked out of the gym, not even giving Sapphire a glance as he walked past her. On the other hand though, Sapphire couldn't take her eyes off of him. At least until he turned at the gate and was out of sight. Then as she turned back to face Norman, she was surprised to see him right next to her.

"Can I help you?" he asked her kindly, showing no evidence of his heated argument moments earlier.

It took Sapphire a moment before she was able to say anything. "Yeah, I was wondering if you knew where Wallace is."

Norman regarded Sapphire a moment before responding slowly. "Why do you need to see him? He's quite busy with getting everything back to normal."

Sapphire looked away, feeling embarrassed to even say this. "I'm trying to find Ruby, so I thought that Wallace might have an idea where he is."

"Why would he know where Ruby might go. Sometimes I even have trouble figuring out that boy."

"But Wallace is his teacher. So, he might know something that neither of us know," Sapphire answered with conviction strong in her voice. She felt tears threatening to come out, but there was no way she was going to let them out right now. Maybe later, but right now she needed to find out what she wanted to know. There wasn't time right now for that.

Norman regarded Sapphire for a minute before answering her. "Last I knew he was in Slateport. I think he was going to move north towards Mauville City, but I'm not sure about that. However, it probably would be the best place for you to look. Others there might have seen him around there anyway."

"Thanks." Sapphire then turned and made her way out of the gym. She now knew the direction she needed to head in. Hopefully, it was the right direction.

-----

Author's Notes: I know it's shorter than I usually do. I just couldn't think of much else to add and I probably won't be reaching the length I originally wanted for this, but I guess that's kinda what happens when you don't work on it for so long because writer's block struck. Anyway, please drop a review and let me know what you think about it.


End file.
